Get It Right
Get It Right is an original song featured in Original Song, the sixteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Rachel Berry with Brittany Pierce and Tina Cohen-Chang singing back-up vocals. Quinn inspires this song with her lecture to Rachel about her relationship with Finn, telling her that by holding on to a desperate hope to achieve a fairy tale romance with Finn, Rachel "would never get it right." The song is the opening number for the New Directions setlist. Rachel sings with Brittany and Tina as backup. She looks at Finn during the performance as Quinn overlooks Finn while he watches her. After the bridge, all the girls come onto the stage as backup. It is written by Adam Anders, Peer Åström, and Nikki Anders, but in the episode, Rachel is the composer of this ballad, which she dedicates to Finn. Lyrics Rachel (with Brittany and Tina): What have I done? I wish I could run Away from this ship going under Just trying to help Hurt everyone else Now I feel the weight of the world Is on my shoulders What can you do when your good isn't good enough, And all that you touch, tumbles down? 'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take Oh, how many times will it take for me To get it right To get it right Can I start again With my faith shaken ('Cause I can't go back and undo this) I just have to stay And face my mistakes (But if I get stronger and wiser) Rachel with Brittany and Tina: I'll get through this What can you do when your good isn't good enough, And all that you touch, tumbles down? 'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take for me? Rachel: To get it right So I throw up my fist Throw a punch in the air And accept the truth That sometimes life isn't fair Rachel with Brittany and Tina: Yeah, I'll send out a wish Yeah, I'll send up a prayer Rachel: And finally someone will see How much I care New Directions Girls: What can you do when your good isn't good enough Rachel with New Directions Girls: All that you touch, tumbles down Oh, my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take? Rachel: To get it right To get it right Trivia *This is Rachel's fourth original song, and the third aired one. Her first being My Headband, the second being Only Child and, third being Back in My Arms ''(which was cut from Original Song). *The second solo Rachel has performed at a competition. The first being ''Don't Rain on My Parade in Sectionals. Gallery Getright.jpg GIRBrittina.jpg GIRRachel.jpg Rachelsad.gif getitright-Glee.jpg Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo1 250.gif 2LilyGIR.gif get it right season 2.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two